


How We End Up

by leviathanchronicles



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: College AU, M/M, MeetCute, ooooooh man, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanchronicles/pseuds/leviathanchronicles
Summary: Wherein Paul copes with boredom by studying in the library, Jared copes with attention by wasting time in the library, and both end up with something they need.





	How We End Up

**Author's Note:**

> whoo, this is one of the few asagao things i've written that i wasn't prompted on. i'm not too sure about paul's portrayal in this, but what's life without happy mistakes?  
> i'm sorry to those of you waiting on an update to some semblance of expectations! i'm extremely busy right now (exams are next week!), and i'll be starting a full time job soon, so i'm not sure how often i'll be able to update. hopefully this tides you over!  
> as always, feel free to give me criticism/feedback, and i'm always open to story requests!

Paul had never been familiar with the aching chest accompanying loneliness. President in his high school, three best friends at his side  –  he’d had all the company he could need. Moving to a university, then, where no one stops to consider freshman (especially when there are hundreds of them), was a rude awakening.

Jared seemed to attract attention wherever he went; even in a town hours away from the center of his family’s popularity, people take note of him. Part of him loves it, of course, but part of him is beginning to get exhausted by the constant show he has to put on, lest he be mobbed by an enthusiastic girl that he can’t let down.

it is Paul’s lack of plans and Jared’s desire to avoid any plans that leave them both in the university’s library well past midnight.

Paul, to his credit, is trying to study. However, he made the mistake of leaving the one textbook he actually needed in his dorm. When he approaches the librarian and asks for the book, she waves in the general direction of the only other patron of the library.

Of course, the only other student still rotting in the library is using the only copy of the textbook the library has. At first, Paul considers just running back to his dorm and grabbing the book, but then he realizes that the student isn’t even using it. Rather, he’s propping his elbows on the open book, staring at his phone.

That sight alone is enough to make Paul walk over, practically burning with -- well, with confusion, but there’s definitely some anger there, too. He’s arguing before the poor kid realizes he’s being approached.

“I need that.” Despite his complaint, Paul has to admit he respect the other’s blatant disregard for his books. Most of Paul’s studying sessions are distraction filled at best; however, he likes to at least do something worthwhile with the books (like build a tower, or create a chair -- anything other than using them as armrests). Admiration doesn’t negate irritation, though.

The other glances up through lowered lids; he looks moments away from falling asleep, and Paul, in his energy-fueled manner, wonders why the other is even still here, since he’s evidently not working.

(He also notes how attractive the other is, but files that away to be ignored until his face fades away into a faceless mass.)

While Paul is debating with himself, the other blinks and looks around. As if awakening from a trance, he launches immediately into what seems like an imitation of some character trope. “Need what?” To punctuate his words, he raises a brow and gestures to himself; if he’d winked, Paul would be completely unsurprised.

The confidence of the statement nearly throws Paul off (not because he’s still thinking about the other’s previously established attractiveness, though. of course not.), and he clears his throat before trying again. “The textbook. I need it.”

Whether it’s exhaustion or genuine boredom of the act, the other concedes, sliding the textbook across the table. He leaves his hand on it, though, using the textbook as leverage of sorts. When Paul looks at him, his eyes are narrowed uncertainly, and he’s tilting his head (he looks like a confused dog, and Paul hates it). 

“Do you know who I am?” The question doesn’t come with the arrogance one would expect; rather, it comes off as uncertain.

Paul looks off to the side before tapping on the textbook, unsure how to react to the sudden change in character. “We have this class together, don’t we?”

The other seems caught between two emotions; whatever mental debate has occurred, he leans back, expression returning to the same tired appearance it’d been before. “I’m Jared, and we need to hang out more.”

Paul knows he has no way of understanding Jared’s analysis of the situation, but he has never been one to turn down a chance of friendship. The same part of his mind from earlier points out that possibility of something more, and he crinkles his nose in response. 

Seeing this, Jared’s eyes widen, no doubt thinking it was directed towards him. He pulls his hand away from the textbook and collects himself; as quickly as the insecurity had appeared on his face, it is replaced by that same easy smirk.

Paul mentally berates himself as he picks up the book, holding it to his chest. He begins to turn, then hesitates, looking over his shoulder at Jared. “I’m in the library a lot this time of night.”

It’s an invitation of sorts, and Jared seems to sigh with relief. “Interesting. I just decided to start coming here more.”

Paul ends up using the textbook as a wall in a game of paper football, and Jared ends up falling asleep at his table.


End file.
